


all over you

by ladyladyladyladybird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy, Steve is old fashioned, Tony Tries to Help, and dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyladyladyladybird/pseuds/ladyladyladyladybird
Summary: Steve is an obvious virgin. Tony tries to be a good friend!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/his hand
Kudos: 14





	all over you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first MCU one shot! 
> 
> hoping for many, many more. 
> 
> as always, none of the characters belong to me! 
> 
> hope you enjoy! :))

Contrary to popular belief, Steve Rogers _was not_ a prude. 

Well, technically, yes… He _was_ a virgin. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about sex. A lot. Much more than a (technically) 93 year old man should. 

In fact, he thought about it as if he were a pubescent boy, which, on some days, he felt like he was. 

Everyone thought of Steve as an innocent. He knew he was a little ‘old-fashioned’, but he had never once thought of himself as innocent.

Nevertheless, Natasha and Tony brought up the time he said ‘language’ on a mission about every other sentence, so maybe he _was_ a little more innocent than he’d thought. 

He’d finally realized that he really _was_ a prude 2 nights prior. 

…………. 

“ _Pornography_?!”” he whispered harshly, as if he had been offered an illegal drug. 

Tony scoffed. “Most people just call it ‘porn’ nowadays Cap.” 

Steve was regretting walking into the room. Tony, for some reason, pulled him aside and was talking to him about sex. 

Tony (and somehow, everyone else) knew he was a virgin, and apparently, they wanted to ‘help him out’. Tony figured the best way to teach Steve about sex without having to actually talk to him was exactly that: Pornography. 

“Look, it’s really not such a big deal- I mean it’s all over the internet.” Tony said, trying to coax Steve out of his embarrassment-induced panic. 

To Steve however, it _was_ a big deal. 

“Tony, I’ve never even seen-“ 

“A naked woman? No, of course not.” He smirked, “you did have nude magazines in the old times though, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, but-“ 

“But you’ve never seen them, because, well, you’re you.” 

“I’ve _seen_ a naked woman before, _Tony_.” He growled, now even more embarrassed and irritated. 

Tony looked at him slightly puzzled, “So you _have_ looked at a nude magazine?” 

Steve shook his head. “Well, not from my times at least. Nowadays it seems like every magazine is a nude magazine.” 

Stark grinned. “Cap, you have no idea what you’re in for.” 

Steve’s brows furrowed and he looked down, embarrassed. “Tony, I’m not really sure I’m ready to see- I mean. I’ve only kissed one girl- and- I’ve never seen anything that-“ 

“Pornographic?” 

“Yes.” Steve breathed. 

Tony patted him on the back. “Cap, not all porn is necessarily _pornographic_.” 

“That makes absolutely _no_ sense.” 

“Well, you see… Just like any other kind media, there are genres… And not all of them are visual.” 

“Not visual? Isn’t that the point?” 

Tony smiled again. “For some, yes. But others enjoy… Audiblity.” 

Oh. _Oh!_

“So, you’re saying…?” 

“Yes Cap. Just sound. All pleasure.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, groaning “You did not just say _‘pleasure’_ Tony.” 

“I’m just sayin’- don’t knock it ‘til you hear it.” He smiled. 

…….. 

He shouldn’t be doing this. He barely knew how to use a computer. 

What if he caught some- virus- or whatever it was that could ruin your computer? 

Why was he shaking? It’s just a recording of a voice! Get a hold of yourself Steve! 

It wasn’t like he’d never… _Taken care of himself_ before- he wasn’t a madman. He’d just never had any sort of- aid? 

His imagination worked pretty well for the 27 years he’d been conscious. But nowadays there were so many options. 

What should he even search? ‘Woman talking dirty’? ‘Audio pornography’? 

He finally settled on a simple ‘audio porn for straight men’. Okay. He could do that. 

He typed it into Google and pressed the enter key. 

Immediately, there were hundreds, if not thousands of results. Everything from audio recordings of couples having sex, to women masturbating, to something called ‘ASMR’ which just seemed to be whispering into a microphone, but he wasn’t quite interested in that. 

He stumbled upon something titled “[F4M] let’s play together as I talk dirty to you ;)”

The winky face got him. She seemed nice. (Not that he had any idea what kind of person she was just from the way she decided to include a winky face…) So he clicked on it. 

He triple checked that his headphones were plugged in all the way (even though he was the only one in the apartment) and pressed play. 

Gentle laughter filled his ears and he felt himself tense up. 

She was giggling, her voice soft and throaty. 

“ _Hey baby,”_ the woman said. 

Steve sighed deeply. 

_“I’ve got a confession to make…_ ” she drawled, “ _I’m touching myself.”_

No shit. 

_“And I want you to be naughty too…”_

Steve could feel the blood pumping now. A word like ‘naughty’ wasn’t something he ever really thought of as sexy, but right now, it felt incredibly hot. 

_“Are you hard for me baby?”_

Woah. Maybe ‘naughty’ was the correct word. He felt almost guilty as he glanced down at his growing erection through his sweatpants. Guilty in the best way possible, at least. 

_“I hope you are… I want you to take out your cock.”_

Steve let out a little groan at the word ‘cock’. He’d never heard a woman use that word to describe a, well-, and it was surprisingly arousing. 

“ _Unless you’ve been a naughty boy and you were already touching_ .” She giggled again, “ _That’s okay baby. I want you to stroke your cock for me.”_

Her voice was warm and soft. Steve felt himself growing harder at the way she giggled. 

Steve pulled down his boxers and sweatpants, leaving them to bunch around his knees. His cock was hard and was starting to leak precum at the tip. 

“ _That’s it baby. Touch yourself for me.”_

Steve wrapped a loose fist around his shaft and began to stroke gently. 

“ _God, I wish I were there with you baby. I would love to see you stroke that cock of yours.”_ She breathed, “ _I bet it’s so big. I probably couldn’t even fit it in my hand.”_

Steve let out another, much louder involuntary groan. 

“ _I wish you could see how wet I am,”_ she whimpered _, “I wish I could taste you.”_

He was stroking faster now, his grip tightening around his length. He closed his eyes and imagined the feel of her mouth on him. 

_Fuck._

A bead of precum formed at the tip of his throbbing cock and he shuddered. 

_“If I were there, I’d be on my knees staring up at you as I play with myself, mmm fuck that feels so good.”_

A _‘mhgnmmm’_ sound came from the depths of his throat. Steve had absolutely no idea that a woman cussing would turn him on so damn much. 

“ _That’s it. Oh god babe, I’m getting so close,”_ she moaned. “ _Oh god, I want you to fill me up, I want you to fill me with your cum.”_

Steve pushed his head back further against his pillow, eyes rolling back as he jerked himself vigorously now. He was whimpering and bucking up into his own hand, unable to control his noises.

“Fuck, oh god fuck _yeah-_ “ he groaned, throaty and deep. 

“ _I want you to cum with me baby- can you do that? mmm fuck- cum for me- cum for me,”_ she chanted like a mantra. “ _I’m gonna cum- fuck! Cum with me baby, please.”_

Steve felt his whole body tense up. 

_“I’m cumming! fuck baby, oh god, yeah!”_

He followed her over the edge, stroking himself through the waves of pleasure as he covered his own stomach in streaks of sticky white. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck” he growled, shooting more cum onto his abdomen 

He couldn’t even hear what she was saying as she came down- he was too focused on the heat radiating from his entire body. 

_That was so fucking good._

Once the effects of the orgasm wore off, he looked down at himself and chuckled at the mess he’d made. 

He felt silly as he took out the headphones and closed his laptop, carefully wiping the cum off of his stomach with a tissue he’d strategically placed by himself earlier.

_Welp… He’d definitely be doing that again._


End file.
